The Baby
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: When 2 MI9 scientists are kidnapped, the team have 2 tasks. To look after their child and to rescue them but how will they cope when Aneisha is taken? And who is to blame?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry i have been off for a while, i have been working on my dance solo! I have just noticed how many Anons there are WOW! Y'all should get an account! Anyway review please cuz i have a feeling i will get stuck and will need ideas!**

Frank shoved the baby into Stella's arms, "Frank!" Stella yelled as he ran off to deal with the investigation of the babys parents kidnapping, the sudden loud noise caused the baby to screech. Stella groaned as she awkwardly cradled the squirming baby.

Stella was awkwardly bouncing the child in her office at her desk when Frank came in. Stella realized that the baby had grabbed her necklace, it was precious because Frank had bought it for her when they were dating; she still wore it, perhaps because she'd never stopped loving him, maybe.  
"No" She gasped as she pulled the necklace out of the baby's grasp, she placed the baby on the small playmat next to her. She sighed, stressed and lent back in her chair. Frank crouched down beside her and took the necklace between his finger and thumb he played with it for a second, "You still wear it?" He asked with a lump in his throat.  
"Yes, i barely take it off" She admitted, "Memories, you know". He leaned in and kissed Stella slowly, an offer which she gladly accepted.

They broke apart and looked at each other awkwardly before, right on cue, the baby started screaming.  
"Maybe she wants food?" Frank suggested.  
"You can do that then" Stella smirked.  
Frank grinned as Stella passed the baby to him and she kissed him gently on the lips.

The door flew open as Aneisha ran in squealing because she had seen them through the window in the door, Tom, Zoe and Dan followed rolling their eyes.

"You GUYSSSSS! Tom you owe me a fiver" She yelled.

"And WHY?! were you looking through the window in my door young lady?" Stella asked firmly.

Aneisha looked worried before Stella grinned, "Got you".

They all started laughing, "So what are we going to do?" Tom asked.

"Well we need to find the parents" Stella said.

"If they're still alive" Frank added.

"Shh, she'll hear you" Zoe said.

The others smiled at her.

"Its okay Zo" Dan said, "She doesnt understand".

"Oh" Zoe blushed.

Dan smiled and their hands touched.

"Don't be embarrassed" He whispered in her ear.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Stella smirked to Frank who smirked back, Stella stood up and handed Zoe the bottle and Dan the baby.

Dan looked pissed off, "No" he said, Aneisha, Frank, Stella, Tom and Zoe looked at him. "No" He repeated before groaning, there was no way out of it.  
"And Dan" Stella said, "You might need these as well" She handed him some nappies to which he screwed his nose up.

* * *

"Okay so the parents are Maria and David Lippik, German scientists that work for the MI9 base in Germany" Frank said.  
"They were kidnapped from 21 Warwell Avenue last night" Stella continued.

"Why were they in this country?" Neish asked.

"They were here to showcase their new gadget"Frank began."It would allow us to take all of the thoughts from captured agents".

"It would be incredibly valuable to us" Stella sighed.

"No possible leads?" Tom asked.

"Well we know Korps took them since they left this at the scene" Frank explained pulling out a Korps badge.

The team sighed, it was going to be a difficult mission.

"We think they are being kept-" Frank was cut off by the baby crying.

"Dan take her outside" Stella said.

"We think they are being kept here" Frank pulled up a picture onto the screen.

It looked horrible, there was a fast flowing river outside that was turning green along with the crumbling walls it obviously needed alot of maitenence.

"It hasn't been used in years" Stella said.

"Perfect place for a KORPS base" Tom sighed.

"Yes so lets get going!" Stella encouraged.

* * *

Stella never really saw herself as the maternal type so she put the baby in Franks arms whilst she sat on comms. Frank put the baby into Tom's arms and smirked as he sat next to Stella.

"Right, we're here" Dan said.

"Okay, i'm sending the base plans to your spypod" Stella replied, tapping away at the computer.

Tom started coughing, causing Stella and Frank to turn around.

"I think she needs changing" He whispered.

"Well i'm not doing it" Frank and Tom said in unision, they both looked at Stella.

"Don't look at me" She smirked and turned back around.

Frank ran off into one of the back rooms followed by Tom who had put the baby on the baby mat.

They ran back in and started play wrestling, Frank pinning Tom down and them both bursting into fits of laughter.

The baby was still lying there on the mat, reaching for the toys.

"Stella" Frank pleaded.

"Nope" She smirked.

He buried his face in her neck because he knew it tickled.

"Frank" She whined.

He just grinned, "Change the nappy".

"Noo, Tom" Stella replied.

"Yeah, Tom we're your bosses" Frank grinned as he met Stella's eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. For me to update I need 17 more reviews as that is what I got, if I get more the update will be sooner! **

* * *

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha were nearing the base, they could hear Frank, Stella and Tom squabling over the phone.

"Guys! Can you please STOP" Dan hissed.

"Sorry Dan" Stella's voice came over their communicators.

"You need to get in, get them, get out" Frank said.

"Okay" Zoe replied.

"We're going in now" Neish whispered.

The facility wasn't majorily big, which in some ways was good. It would take less time to search but it would be easier to get caught by KORPS.

Zoe checked the door for any electrical activity, suprisingly there wasn't any.

Dan shrugged and went in first, narrowly missing a KORPS agent.

"Ok team" Stella said, "Time to activate your sensors".

These detected the heat signals of other people so they could tell where any KORPS agents were.

Dan and Zoe went first, leaving Aneisha at the back.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this mission Frank, we should have sent back up" Stella muttered, biting her nails. Nervous habit.

"Stella, its alright. They'll be fine, they wanted to do it their own way" Frank replied, placing a hand on her back. She nodded but she still had an uneasy feeling about it.

"How do I do this?" Tom asked, Stella rolled her eyes and changed Grace's nappy.

"Why couldn't you have just done it in the first place?" Frank asked. Stella just smirked.

"Tom, I'm lost" Aneisha's voice came through the headset.

"What?!" Frank yelled.

"Yeah, they ran off without me" She sighed.

"Neish, get out of there" Stella said, "Zoe and Dan can complete the mission".

"Ok, i-oh no" Neish whispered.

"ANEISHA!" Tom yelled.

"Calm down Tom, yelling won't help her" Stella said softly.

"SHE'S ON HER OWN" He shouted at her before bursting into tears, Frank pulled Tom into a hug. He shared a knowing glance with Stella, who looked away; there were tears in her own eyes as she sat at the table.

Tom stormed out of the main HQ area.

Whilst Frank sat next to Stella and pulled her in for a hug. She snuggled into him and for once, accepted his comfort.

* * *

Dan and Zoe had only just noticed Aneisha's absence.

"Where's Neish?" Dan asked.

"She was right behind us!" Zoe replied.

"Team" Frank's voice came over their communicators, "Aneisha has been captured, get out NOW".

"But.." Zoe began.

"Don't worry, we'll find her later" Stella muttered.

"Don't risk capture" Frank said, hanging up.

"Oh my god, we need to get out" Zoe whispered in a panicked tone.

"Calm down Zo, back the way we came" Dan replied softly, but as they turned around they were met with a sight that they didn't want to see.

* * *

Tom stormed upstairs, the lift changing him back into school uniform. He went into Mrs Kings classroom, his laptop tucked firmly under his arm and locked the door. He placed the laptop on a desk before sitting down and removing his blazer. He logged on to the Mi9 network and began to search for anything at all. He was going to save her, even if he would have to do it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. For me to update I need 17 more reviews as that is what I got, if I get more the update will be sooner! **

* * *

Tom started to print out everything he would need. Maps and Directions, all while charging his spypod. He decided to charge his communicator too, he wouldn't need it but he was going to do it anyway. He decided to leave now, it would be easier than waiting for Frank to come and get him and trying to stop him.  
He got up from his seat and shoved his laptop in his bag, he walked past his locker to put his bag in there when he saw Frank. He quickly shoved his bag in his locker and ran off, he really didn't want to get caught.

He knew he would have to do it alone, Stella would kill him if she found out and so would Frank.

* * *

Infront of them stood 2 KORPS agents and The Crime Minister.  
"Crap" Dan whispered as they were grabbed and handcuffed, their communicators were snapped and their spypods taken.

"Dan, what do we do?" Zoe asked, a panicky feeling inside of her.

"Stay calm Zo" Dan replied, he sounded calm but inside he really wasn't.

"V95, How wonderful it is to see you" The Crime Minister chuckled.

"Shame she doesn't feel the same way" Dan smirked.

The Crime Minister clicked her fingers and his arms were pinned tightly across his back.

* * *

Aneisha had been grabbed by 2 KORPS agents, they had snapped her communicator in two and dragged her to a different part of the base. Her spypod was snatched out of her hands by The Crime Minister. After inspecting it she snarled, "Take her to the truth chamber".

Neish tried to struggle but she couldn't get away, she was thrown into a chair in white room and handcuffed to the wall.

"Bring her little friends to watch!" The Crime Minister snarled and clicked her fingers.

"What? Thats a lie you don't have them" Aneisha shouted.

The Crime Minister laughed, "Thank you for your information".

Aneisha could have hit herself as she watched the Crime Minister walk from the room.

* * *

Stella was sat at the computer, typing furiously whilst Frank was pacing. He considered stopping her but she probably wouldn't listen. He just sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm Down" He said. She stopped and sat back in her seat.

"We have to find them Frank, there's something I haven't told you" Stella sighed nervously.

"What?" Frank shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, it was classified" Stella whispered looking down at the floor.

"Well.. what is it then?" Frank demanded.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while but I didn't get as many reviews as I would have** **liked which means less ideas! So give me feedback/ideas guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys i am super sorry but A) My laptop has been broken B) I am preparing for Cheer Tryouts and C) I take BTEC Dance and i really wish i didnt :/**

Tom ran, yes he, Thomas Tupper ran to where their last known location was. The place seemed pretty empty so he just went in, seemed simple enough right? Nope the alarms started blaring the second he was in the door.

"Crap" He muttered.

"Hello Dear" The CM Snarled. Tom turned around to try and get out but the doors had convieniently locked behind him.

"Where's Aneisha?" He asked calmly, but truthfully he was on the edge of murder.

"Take him to his little girlfriend" She ordered.

She wasn't his girlfriend but Tom didn't deny it.

* * *

San and Zoe were dragged into a room where Aneisha was struggling to get out of the tight ropes strangling her wrists. They immediatley got up and helped her but the ropes felt like they were stuck with glue. After a few minutes of struggling another body was thrown in beside them. "OW!" They all knew it was Tom.

"Neish?" He asked as he ran over to help.

"I'm fine" She muttered in annoyance that Dan and Zoe had left her.

"Done" Tom said as he applied a solution to the rope which meant Aneisha could pull away easily from the ropes.

"Can we get out of here now?" Dan asked annoyed.

"Yeah i just need to hack the system" Tom replied.

He pulled out his Spypod and tapped away until the door opened. He grabbed Aneishas hand and pulled her off the floor. She smiled gratefully and kept a tight grip on his hand which made him turn a light shade of pink.

* * *

The team stood outside The Lippiks cell.

"We can't go, they will kill out daughter" Maria sobbed.

"Protect her please" David said as he tried to console his distressed wife.

"We need to go now Zoe" Dan said as he ushered his girlfriend out of the room.

* * *

"Not confidential as in the MI9 sense but its Zoe" Stella whispered, tears in her eyes because of how Frank had shouted at her. Frank wasnt focusing on her, for once. There was something wrong there though.

"What is it?" Frank asked in another harsh tone that upset her further.

Her voice cracked as she replied, "Zoe's pregnant".

Frank ran his hands over his face in pure confusion. Zoe was sweet, innocent, little Zoe.

Stella rubbed his back gently, just so he knew it wasn't his fault.

He pulled her onto his lap, "There's something else i need to say" She whispered timidly.

"Mmh?" He asked.

"I'm-" Just then Zoe and the others charged into the room.

"Zo- can i talk to you?" Frank asked.

"You-?" She looked at Stella who nodded.

"Ugh i thought i could trust you" Zoe said angrily as she followed Frank from the room.

Tom and Aneisha decided it would be better to stay out of it and went back to school.

* * *

"Zoe, it can't have been legal, i mean where- who?" Frank asked, he wasnt angry just really upset.

"I was at a party, i got drunk, its what normal teenagers do" Zoe replied stubbornly.

"ZOE. YOU'RE A CHILD" Frank shouted losing his temper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Well since you know my secret maybe you should know Stella's too" Zoe hissed.

"STELLA'S PREGNANT TOO" She shouted so Stella purposly heard and came in.

"Zoe" Stella said. She ran to find Dan.

"I'm so sorry Frank" Stella whispered.

Frank smiled up at her and took her hands. He was about to talk when they heard a scream.

"Zoe" They both whispered and ran in together.

Maria had her baby in her arms and David was holding a gun.

"Shoot" came the Crime Ministers command, the baby was plucked from Marias arms by a KORPS agent.

He aimed the gun at Stella who looked completley terrified, "Not that one".

He turned and aimed it at Zoe and pulled the trigger. The bullet spun slowly through the air and hit Zoe in the stomach.

"No, Zoe" Stella whispered as she ran over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im feeling really down right now so im not sure how updates etc are going to work but you know whatever.**

"Please Zo, Wake up for me please. Me and the baby" Dan sniffed.

"Dan" Frank began.

"No, dont Frank; I know she won't but I hope she knows that I love her and our baby" Dan replied as he started sobbing.

Stella ran out of the room, Frank followed her to the bathroom. She threw up just she reached the toilet. He gently rubbed her back and whispered gentle comments in her ear.

"You alright?" He whispered as she stopped.

"Stomach Ache" She replied.

"Alright, We need to find a doctor" Frank panicked.

"Frank, its fine" She replied but he could hear the panic in her voice too.

"Nope, Come on" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her away.

* * *

"Right, there you go" The doctor said as she turned the screen so the amazed parents could see, "Thats your baby" She whispered as she pointed at a fuzzy little blob on the screen.

Frank and Stella stared at the little blob in amazement wondering how they could have created that. It just didn't seem real.

"There is only one in there right?" Frank asked jokingly, earning him a slap from Stella. He feigned pain causing the doctor to chuckle at their antics.

"Yes" She smiled amusedly, "Only one".

Stella smirked as she wiped the jel off of her belly and sat up.

Frank took the 4 copies of the baby picture and slipped them into his wallet for safe-keeping. He helped Stella off of the bed.

"Bye" The doctor smiled as the couple walked out of the room.

"Goodbye" They both replied.

* * *

They were greeted at Zoe's door by a grave faced Aneisha, "Minutes guys" Tom whispered, walking up beside her and taking Aneisha's hand.

The two nodded understandingly, "Here" Frank said, taking a scan photo out and handing it to Aneisha. "For you to share, best not to show Dan".

Aneisha smiled and hugged Frank and Stella, she then returned to Tom's side and hid the picture in her pocket before the four walked into the room together.

The machine was beeping slowly, too slowly.

"Goodbye Zoe" Dan whispered as she slipped away, 17 and pregnant.


End file.
